Ta-Kai-n Away
by dixicorn
Summary: sequel to Nindroid Napped. Trapped on Earth the ninja are being picked off one by one, and are now on the run from those very same ninja. Only Cole and Jay are left. They think it's bad there? Well it's about to get even worse in Ninjago.Constructive Criticism not minded. Flames are accepted, considered, and then put to good use.
1. ep 1 Frozen Destruction

**A/N I DO NOT POSSESS NINJAGO!**

**My brother not only helped write this, but made up the Frozen Destruction idea. So thank him, other wise this never would of been written so soon. Also he lent me his laptop.**

**sorry this is so short.**

**previously in Nindroid Napped **

* * *

_"You kidnapped Zane!?"_

* * *

_Zane opened his eyes. Two girls stared at him, one with cropped blonde hair, and fair skin, the other, olive skinned with brown, head banded hair. Both pairs of eyes were wide, the green set with fear, the brown with excitement. He frowned, and then..._

_He smiled, a spark of remembrance. "Hello Lilly."_

* * *

_"Not in ninjago huh." Kai mumbled. "That's it!"_

* * *

_"Do you think Sensei'll mind that we got into his tea?" Jay commented, while grabbing a handful of leaves._

_"I don't think he'll get back in time." Cole replied. Sensei, Lloyd, Garmadon, and Misako were off being together as a family for the first time in forever. Which Jay had to admit he liked. The Bounty was getting kind of crowded._

_"How do we know which is which?" Jay asked. Kai shrugged._

_"I have no idea. Let's just mix them all together."_

* * *

_"Lils! You'll never believe it! Guess where I am!" Lilly squealed in delight._

_"So... your alive?"_

_"Heck yeah! I'm livin' the dream! I'm in **ninjago**!"_

* * *

_He pulled out a single vial. Inside, was dark matter, not enough to corrupt all of ninjago, but just enough to kill of any good that was in Zane. He uncorked it, and poured it on Zane. For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Then, gray started to engulf his clothes and skin. His hair turned a pasty shade of it, and all color leached from his skin, a few shades lighter than it. Then, his eyes opened._

_They glowed, with pure evil._

_The Overlord smiled maliciously._

_"Find the other ninja." He told him, "And bring them to me."_

* * *

_Kai looked at them, then at the alley's entrance, and finally at his pockets. "What about Tomorrow's Tea?" He pulled out a pouch, and threw it's contents into the air. A portal opened up, showing Nya and the bounty. She was able o give them a wide-eyed stare, when the image flickered. Then, the portal died out._

_"WHAT IN SENSEI'S MAGIC TEAPOT JUST HAPPENED!"_

* * *

_"Hey, where's Kai?"_

* * *

The Overlord glared at Zane, who dragged an unconscious Kai.

"My order was to bring all of the ninja." He said. Zane looked worried, but said nothing. "You have failed me. I can easily replace you.."

"Don't!" Zane exclaimed, his voice strained. The Overlord leaned back lazily.

"Can and did." And with that, Zane's shadow coiled beneath him. Then, in one fluid motion, it leapt up, and became into an almost exact replica of Zane. Then, it opened his eyes, which were a frozen blue rimmed white.

"Rise, Enaz" The Overlord whispered. Enaz grinned.

"What do you want of me?" He asked. Zane just stared.

"Go into Ninjago, and conquer it. But first, destroy the Destiny's Bounty, and all that's in it." More of the creatures began to leap from Zane's shadow, as The Overlord laughed.

"FOM NOW ON, WE ARE THE FROZEN DESTRUCTION, THE BANE OF NINJAGO!" Enaz shouted. The newly made army saluted in reply.

"You." The Overlord turned to Zane. "Hunt down the ninja with Kai." He produced another bottle of dark matter, and poured it on Kai. Then, smiling with malice, he created a portal. Inside, the Destiny's Bounty flouted blissfully unaware, of the chaos that would soon attack it.


	2. ep 2 Destiny's Fall

**Ta-kai-n Away episode 2: Destiny's Fall**

**Disclaimer: Ninjago is the sole copyrighted property of lego. **

**A/N We had a lot of fun thinking up this chapter. Gosh this is so cliché. I'm sorry. At least this is the longest chapter so far! **

**On to the story! **

* * *

_'Stupid old boat.'_ I thought to myself, as I rolled over in my bed, shivering through my blanket. _'The Destiny's Bounty was never __**this**__ loud in the show.'_

The whole situation was rather annoying to begin with though. Tossed into my dream world, and then before I can properly enjoy it, poof! I'm literally tied up and interrogated by the coolest kick butt female samurai ever! I mean it wasn't like I totally didn't deserve it, I had kidnapped Zane for fun, but still! A bit extreme! And worse yet? Dr. Julian, **and** the ninja hate me now.

I sat up, and pulled out my phone. No new messages. Or bars for that matter. Strange. It had a few hours when I had been called by Lilly. Wrapping my blanket around me, I stepped on the cold wooden floor. It creaked, and cracked beneath my feet, and I frowned. I didn't weigh _that_ much that the ground split with every step. Not to mention how cold it was. It reminded me of the one time when I had gone ice skating with Lilly and a few other of her friends and how cold my knees were after I had tripped and fell on them.

I took a few more steps. 'Creeeeaaak?' The floorboards whispered. 'Crrrrraaack?' The sound was eerie, and magnified by the darkness. I walked towards the light switch but paused at the porthole. Written in the frost were the words 'Frosti waz here'.

"What the brick!" I said, part of me glad Lilly hadn't heard me curse, although for some reason, it was censored to "brick" the second it came out of my mouth. Weird. I probably would of given it a lot of thought, but in all honesty, I was freaking out. My heart was starting to pound, and fear's frozen hands were gripping my soul. Slowly I flipped on the light, which sputtered then went out. I ran to the door and started to pound on it. It crack slightly, and then, splinters flying everywhere, the door exploded open, and I found myself staring at a pair of glowing white eyes.

I screamed. Sort of from fear, and sort of from pain because when a dozen splinters impale in your skin it hurts like crazy. Looking back, it's a miracle that none of them landed in my eyes. The thing stepped closer, and I was able to get a better look at it. It looked kind of like Zane, if Zane was evil. Also, his suit was different. Instead of the frozen lion emblem, there was an evil-looking snowman, and the word 'Frosti'.

_'Wait- like the snowman? In the children's song they play at Christmas?' _I thought. Then I frowned. _'What type of villain monograms their ninja suit!' _I started to laugh, and then in a single fluid motion, 'Frosti' clamped his hand around my mouth.

"Mmmmmpph mphhheee!" I screamed, and licked his hand. This was a technique that had always worked with my cousin. Frosti looked at me with disgust. Then, he switched hands, and wiped the other on me. I started to squirm, trying to find a way to kick him in a painful way, so that maybe he would let go. However, before I could do so, Frosti pulled out a shuriken.

"You move and I slice your head off." He whispered in my ear. He sounded a lot like Zane, just a tad bit colder. Like Zane, I was sure every word he said was absolutely serious. I stopped moving. Frosti dragged me through the creaking hall, and with each step, the air got colder. Ice began to lace the walls, freezing the path behind us.

_'Maybe he's just taking me prisoner?' _I wondered. _'Capture is better then death.' _He climbed up stairs, meeting up with two other Zane wannabees, one with an icy dragon emblem, and the words 'Frost Dragon,' the other with a mountain, and the word 'Frostbyte'.

"Frosti." One nodded to Frosti.

"Frostbyte." He replied, his tone just as cold. They walked onto the deck which was filled with others. I counted nine more besides the three that were with me. I was dragged to the center of the deck, where I could see a miserable Dr. Julian, and an annoyed Nya as well. There were two guarding them, one with an abominable snowman design named Yeti, and a snow cone one named, well, Snow cone. Then, Frosti shoved me to the ground, and froze my feet.

"Jerk." I whispered, and he glared at me. "It' s true." I mumbled. Then, Frosti kicked me. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it got the point across. Then, the crowds of ninja parted, and a thirteenth one melted from the shadows.

But this one was different. He too wore a ninja suit, however his was adorned with silver, and was much more elaborate than the others. His cowl was off, revealing a corrupted, colorless parody of Zane's face, with a pair of glowing white eyes rimmed with a frosty blue, and an evil-looking smile. He too had an emblem, his was an upside down version of Zane's, and his name was Enaz. General Enaz of the Frozen destruction to be exact. Frozen Destruction. So that's what this army of multiple Zanes was called. It fit sort of. The Destiny's Bounty,now covered in ice, was breaking all around us. But who sent them?

"I am General Enaz, leader of Frozen Destruction." Enaz began, and I resisted rolling my eyes, and adding 'No Dur'. "The Overlord himself has ordered me to destroy the Bounty and everyone on it. But before I execute you, let me say a few words. Dr. Julian, the creator of that annoying weakling Zane Original. How does it feel, to know that in another world, your creation is wreaking havoc." Dr. Julian gasped at Enaz's words.

"No...Zane would never..." He murmured. Stepping closer, Enaz whispered to the now paler Dr. Julian.

"But he did." He turned to Nya next. "And Nya, how does it feel to know that your brother will soon join him?" Nya frowned, looking like she wanted to say something ,but bit her tongue instead. Finally, he looked at me. "Oh, Zoe. Hmm how does it feel to know that you caused all of this? And that your home, and your favorite world are to be destroyed because you were being stupid." He laughed at the look of hurt on my face. His words had seriously hit home. It _was _all my fault. I had made a mistake and now two world would pay. And to think, I never got to tell the cute guy that was in my Spanish class that I liked him. I was gonna die, by the hands of Zane's evil twin or clone or whatever, and Ninjago would be ruled by The Overlord. Great. Just. Great. I looked, with renewed hatred at Enaz. He took a deep breath to continue his tirade. "But don't worry, it will all be over soon. Once you die of course." Then, he walked off. Members of Frozen destruction following behind. They left the boat soon after, and for a couple minutes no one moved a muscle.

_'Wow...that was quick. Wonder why they didn't finish us off?'_ Then, I slowly tried to get up. From my semi elevated view I could see that the Destiny's Bounty, was still moving, and worse yet? It was heading down towards the base of a mountain. Well that answered my question. Knees buckling beneath me, I fell to the floor.

"Guys?"I whispered. "We're seriously gonna crash."

"What?" Nya replied.

"We're all gonna die, and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry!" I repeated, tearfully.

"It's okay. If you hadn't done it, someone else would have." I looked up, surprised to hear Dr. Julian say that. It really meant a lot. I smiled, in reply. Then, joined together by the thought of death, all three of us hugged together, and braced for impact.

* * *

**A/N that pull at your heart-strings? Hope so. I added a lot in I hadn't planned on, but it looks nice. The brick part is a bet with my sister, based on the commen fan canon that they don't curse, but use 'brick' instead. this chapter is dedicated to her.****This was finished at like 1:18 in the morning, but I couldn't post it 'cause I still needed to edit by FF's standerds. Hmm maybe I should change the rating... I mean, no one's gonna die but still. Constructive criticism please! **


	3. Ep 3 Darith World Dark Matter

**A/N Once again this chapter is dedicated to my (younger) brother, who not only approved of this chapter, but allowed me to borrow his laptop.**

**Also, as a side note, I will not be able to update ANYTHING until next Thursday at the latest, because I have church camp. However, I don't leave until Sunday so I MIGHT get a chapter in before then. Key word might. I will work on it there, I promise.**

**Sorry that this is so short. The next one's not gonna be as overkill as this one was.**

**Ninjago is the property of LEGO**

**Ta-kai-n Away Ep 3: Darith World and Dark Matter**

_"Hey, where's Kai?" Jay asks. They stare at him, no one daring to speak. _

_ "Oh my gosh." Lilly whispers, finally breaking the silence. Tears threaten to break out, but she holds them in. If it was any other girl Cole would comfort her, but this was Lilly, and although he had forgiven her, what she had done was unforgivable. He brushes those thoughts away to focus on the problem at hand._

_"First Zane..." He mumbles, "And now Kai. What's the connection?" His mind reels and twists, as he tries to figure out how everything clicks. He knows that he's seen what's wrong with Zane, he just can't remember what. The glowing purple eyes, the malevolent grin, and the lack of color, they were also symptoms of what? Dark something or the other, maybe...DARK MATTER! _

_"**The Overlord's ninja napped Kai and Jay so he can turn them evil!"** Cole shouts! Lilly's eyes widen even more. _

_"We need to get out of here." _

* * *

"COLE! WAKE UP!"

Cole opened his eyes slowly, and sat up. His back hurt like crazy from sleeping on a park bench, which didn't help his mood. The dream he had was already fading, but yesterday's events were still stuck in his mind.

"You don't have to yell." He told Jay, annoyed.

"You wouldn't wake up." He replied.

_'I wonder why...I'm usually the first one.' _ He sat there, pondering. Then, before he knew it, a bus, covered in ads pulled up. They boarded it, not giving it much thought. He did notice Lilly grumble about how much this was adding up however...

Cole sat down next to Jay, who was blubbering on about who knows what. He tried to ignore the weird stares people were giving them.

"Mommy! That guy looks like Cole from Nnjago: Masters of spinjitsu!" One kid whispered to his mother.

"Shhh, It's rude to gossip. That's a television show, Alex. It's not real."

_'Wait a television show?' _Cole frowned. '_What's he talking about? Ninjago's not a show! But Zoe and Lilly had to of heard about it somewhere. Perhaps that was why Zoe hadn't given much thought about kidnapping Zane.'_ The thought was still troubling, It's not every day you learn your whole way of life's an illusion.

"Hey, Cole. What ever happened to Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd?" Lilly asked, poking him.

"Vacation." Cole replied.

"And Darith?"

"Dark island?" Cole shrugged. "We haven't seen him since the Final Battle."

* * *

"Alright, I want the Slippy Slide to flow directly into the pool."Darith said, bent over some plans. General Kozu nodded, and turned to the Stone Army.

"Haku shak ibaa avec regard tikktokka." He shouted, and the army got to work. Darith went back to his work.

The project, was Darith World! A dream resort complete with Dojo, spa, water park, various overpriced 5 star hotels, statues of himself, and more Darith themed activities. It was built to celebrate the true hero of Ninjago-him! The goal was for it to be completed in a month, and so far Darith World was making great progress!

Little did he know that it would be finished a lot later then that.


	4. ep 4 Kai Corrupted

**a/n So vacation, camp and personal laziness got in the way of writing this. But with my brother's laptop, a bunch of brainstormed ideas, and Heather Dale's epic music to listen too, I'm back and ready for action!**

**I own nothing. NOTHING!**

Enaz watched The Bounty crash through gleaming eyes. Finally he turned, and stared at the twelve other clones of Zane Original, AKA in Enaz's opinion, the _weak _one.

"listen!" He barked. "We'll break camp here as the wreckage settles, then we'll set up base in The Destiny's Bounty's remains. Clear?"

"As Ice." They said, in perfect synch.

"What if there are survivors?" Frostbyte asked tentatively. Expression cool, Enaz turned to him. Frostbyte gulped.

"I'll send a small party to hunt them down, but our main goal should be creating this stronghold. Besides, they'll spread the word, maybe even gather an army, and when we crush them, it'll prove that this land is no longer free." He said, watching Frostbyte relax with a faint smile of relief. Enaz smiled to himself. It was clear that he would have no opposition from his men. Good. Fulfilling The Overlord's orders would be simple, for his part at least.

...

Corrupted. That's what Kai was now. It was strange, like when you go to the dentist's and they pump laughing gas inside your lungs. It was the same numb, almost fuzzy feeling, aware what was going on, but not willing to stop it. He realized he was bowing to The Overlord, and he heard his voice call him master. Then, he felt pain rip through his body and part of his shadow separated from his body. Kai wanted to scream but he couldn't even grimace. He knew all of their names, all thirteen of them. Iak, Phoenix, Inferno, Ember, Vulcan, Drake, Smoke, Spike, Rage, Ignis, Volcaino, Obsidian, and Magmava. What scared him the most was that he recognized all of his faults represented in them, arrogance, fury, power lust, but none of his good.

Fear hit him like a bag of rocks. _'I'm doomed! The world's doomed! But most of all,'_ He realized with a shudder, '_Nya's doomed!' _

The Kai in control stood up, and stood staring blankly. However inside Kai's mind he strained to listen.

"This is The Fire Temple. You have been here before. You will go northwest. Destroy as much as you want, but make a fort in your center." The Overlord said, breathing out a swirling mass of purple. A portal, showing a temple, nestled in the base of a mountain. Flames danced around it, shifting between bright reds and oranges.

"What about me?" Kai, or the dark Kai said. The Overlord began to laugh. It was a dry, raspy chuckle that echoed in Kai's bones. It's tone was layered with madness, anger, and a twisted parody of happiness. On instinct, Kai felt the need to run, to jump off a cliff to escape the sound. The Overlord wasn't evil, he was pure evil itself.

"You will capture the ninja. " He said, after he had finished. Then, his expression darkened. "Don't fail me." Kai's eyes wandered to Zane, who stood there, still as night. His facial expression was neutral, but his eyes betrayed it, showing fear and shame.

_ 'He must be referring to Zane. What did he do? What shouldn't I do?' _And then, glancing at this new, human version of The Overlord, he wondered just what Zane's punishment was.

**So so so sorry this is short. I will update tomorrow, or at least start on the next chapter. Please update!**


	5. ep 5 Burn Everything

**Ta-kai-Away Ep: 5 Burn everything**

**Lego owns Ninjago. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Nya, Dr. Julian and I got up shakily after the crash. There was debris everywhere, and everything felt hazy from shock. Hesitantly, I checked my back pocket. Huh. My phone had survived. It's screen was cracked, but it still worked. Dr. Julian saw me examine my cell phone, and his eyes lit up. You would've thought it was the greatest thing since the light bulb, the way he looked at it.

"Does it work?" He asked excitedly. I looked at him blankly.

"It has no bars." I replied. "It won't work until we find someplace that has cell service. But other than that, yeah. It's fine. Just the battery has only 49% Power left."

"Do you know what this means?" He said. I looked at him, confused.

"I can listen to music until my ears bleed?" If looks could kill I'd be dead.

"No! We can call for help!" Nya exclaimed. looked like he could kiss her. And yes, that sounds disgusting.

"But I have no bars." I said, utterly perplexed. He sighed.

"Then find some." He said, slowly like he was talking to an idiot. At this point, I'm sure it felt like it. I looked around. Mountains loomed ahead, and a thick forest crowded around us. I frowned, some sense creeping back into me. The Frozen Destruction could be waiting to ambush us within those woods.

"We'll die..."I whispered, the realization finally dawning. "After all of this, we're gonna die." Dr. Julian looked at me, his face hardening.

"No..." He said. "I won't let that happen. We have to live so we can rescue Zane."

"And Jay and Kai!" Nya added. I smiled softly, and wiped my tears.

"What about Cole and Lilly?" I said. "We're rescuing them too right?" Dr. Julian laughed.

"And them."

* * *

"Onward!" Iak shouted, as the thirteen Corrupted Clones of Kai marched. The other members of Flaming Destruction scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Don't you think we're already aware of that?" Phoenix snapped, his yellow rimmed red eyes glowed like embers. Iak turned, and growled, his own eyes matching in intensity.

"How **dare **you speak to me this way!"

"No one made you king." Phoenix grumbled. Some of the other members nodded.

"That's a good point. Being the better part of Kai original, I believe _I _should be leader." Drake said, stepping out of line.

"As if! Obviously _I _should be leader." Ignis said. The others looked at him in disgust. Soon, shouts of 'NO ME!' and 'As if' filled the air. Shouts became shoving, and pushing, as all grappled for the position. As swords were drawn, and positioned, a single voice echoed loudly.

"**Enough!" **Iak shouted. All 12 flaming pairs of eyes turned slowly at him. "If you were all worthy of leading, you wouldn't be fighting among yourselves. Now shut up and listen to me!" He barked. After a couple of seconds, everyone got back into line. Iak grinned.

"What now?" Ignis asked. Iak's grin widened.

"Burn everything in sight."

**How was this? Good? Bad? Please comment constructively.**


End file.
